Kalezen
Kalezen (Kēru-zen / ケール-禅) is a Saiyan who joined the Z Fighters 3 months after Frieza's defeat at the hands of Goku. He is the husband to May, father to Kail and sees Vegeta as a brother-like figure; his true brother Patote died at the explosion of his planet. Kalezen shares the same passion as other Saiyans; the passion for fighting. While he enjoys scuffles and fights and has a rambunctious behaviour, he is kind-hearted and would never kill someone for the sake of killing. Kalezen enjoys eating and training with Goku and Vegeta, as well as spending time with his family. Overview Appearance Kalezen's appearance is very similar to Goku. His hair is the same as Goku's hair upon becoming a Super Saiyan, albeit black with small blue sides. He wears grey gi-like clothing with a burgundy undershirt with black wristbands and cloth sash, as well as black gi boots. Kalezen has a tail, and is the only Saiyan in the Z Fighters who still has a tail. Personality and traits As aforementioned, Kalzesen is like the typical Saiyan in the sense that he has a burning passion for fighting. He will happily accept fights, sometimes even jumping into ones he later finds out he can't win. However, unlike average Saiyans, he is kind-hearted and never kills for the sake of killing. Kalezen has a knack for getting into trouble, even when he is not the direct cause. As a kid, he did not take to this too well, getting embarassed and getting as far away as possible, or blowing up stuff around him. He has matured to not get embarassed when getting into trouble, but does still blow up stuff if such an occasion occured. This knack for trouble strangely paid off, as he managed to make several friends on his home planet - all of whom died upon it's explosion - and grab the attention of May, who would later become his girlfriend and wife. Biography Early life Not much is known about Kalezen's early life. However, it is known that he often ended up getting trouble and had several friends. His home planet Runope was nearing the time of it's death when he was an early teen, and by the time he was 19, he had to evacuate his planet before it exploded. Arrival to Earth Kalezen arrived to Earth via Saiyan Pod. Upon checking his Scouter, he discovered that other Saiyans had also come to Earth, and he set out to find them, intrigued by the power level they were exerting. Upon flying around, tracking down the ki of the Saiyans, he noticed a stranded ship-like vehicle. He descended towards it, and found it belonged to a company called Capsule Corp. Taking note of it's damaged state, he postponed his mission of finding the Earth Saiyans and set about fixing up the vehicle. It wasn't long until he managed to get it to a working condition, and started to re-program the various functions of the vehicle, easily re-modelling the entire system to be more efficient. With everything up to 100%, he decided to take it back to the Capsule Corp HQ so they could have their vehicle back and no longer stranded. Using the GPS built in to the ship and rough guesses of where he needed to go, he managed to find the location of Capsule Corp, and return their ship. He then resumed his mission of finding the Saiyans his Scouter had picked up. //TODO Finish off this section :3 Transformations False Super Saiyan Kalezen managed to achieve the state of False Super Saiyan when he first tried becoming a Super Saiyan to try and compete with Goku, who was training him at the time. However, he found that he couldn't simply achieve Super Saiyan just by raising his ki; as Goku had rightfully told him. He then told Kalezen to focus on something that would anger him, and use that to bring out the power of a Super Saiyan. Kalezen focused on the death of his planet and brother Patote, which angered him enough to bring out enough power. However, his body couldn't take the massive power surge that Kalezen was expressing, and suppressed it to take the form of a False Super Saiyan. Goku then applauded him for his effort and that it brought back memories of when he was fighting Lord Slug. Kalezen managed to keep up the form for about two minutes, before becoming tired and reverting to his base form Incomplete Super Saiyan (fan-made form) After reverting back to his base form from False Super Saiyan, Goku called it a day on the training. As Kalezen and he proceeded to fly back to Goku's house, Kalezen suddenly released a huge amount of energy and began to transform. Goku noted that this power was very similar to that of a Super Saiyan, and wondered if Kalezen had actually done it. Upon finishing the transformation, Kalezen appeared to be nearly as strong as a Super Saiyan, but his hair had gone a light grey colour, and only his eyes and blue sides had taken on the aesthetic changes of a Super Saiyan. Kalezen was able to hold this form up for a minute before reverting back to base form. Super Saiyan 1, 2 and 3 //TODO Finish explaining main parts about Kalezen before tackling this part Techniques * Flight: '''Allows the user to fly with the use of ki * '''Ki Blast: '''The basic form of energy wave * '''Power Sense: Able to sense ki and power levels * Power Measuring: Kalezen can heighten and suppress his power level/ki * Kiao Barrage: '''Fires a relentless barrage of Kiaos * '''Lag Strike: Kalezen moves fast enough to slow down time to a halt for 5 seconds and creates 6 frozen images of himself. During this time period, Kale can attack his opponent as much as he wants. Once 5 seconds has passed, the frozen images all strike the opponent at once * Afterimage: Able to move fast enough to create afterimages * Instant Transmission: Allows the user to focus on a ki source and travel there instantaneously * Wave Pulse: '''A blast of raw energy consumes the opponent, causing blindness and/or temporary power disable * '''Kikoenaku: '''Kalezen charges sound energy in his hands and forms a V-shape, expelling the energy outwards as a deafening high-pitched sound. Only direct targets are affected, but everyone in the vicinity hears the sound * '''Light of Millons: '''An attack created by Kalezen which is comparable to the Spirit Bomb. Kalezen makes an X-shape with his hands and feet, pointing his two index fingers towards the sky. Energy is then drawn into those two points. When Kalezen has gathered enough energy, he forms a blinding white void from his fingers and shoots it like a bullet towards the opponent * '''Mystic Omniblast: '''One of Kalezen's most powerful attacks and is comparable to the Kamehameha. Kalezen charges light and ki energy into his cupped hands at his side, forming a cloudy energy ball. He then flings his hands over his head and fires the energy as one single concentrated laser shot * '''Kamehameha: '''A concentrated ki blast attack. The user charges ki energy in his hands, then thrusts them forward, converting the ki into a laser shot ** '''Physical Kamehameha: '''Kalezen's adaptation of the Kamehameha. The user charges a Kamehameha with one hand and clenches it, while chanting the attack. On the fourth syllable, the energy creates a massive sure of energy for a punch with the force of a megaton. Kalezen then teleports behind the opponent and shouts the final syllable, which releases a huge Kamehameha blast * '''Kaio-ken: '''Charges and amplifies ki to produce more powerful attacks for a short while * '''Ki Storm: Charges a massive energy blast then fires a laser downwards. After 6 seconds a shockwave is sent down the laser as a finisher * Dragoncharged Burst: Kalezen gathers the majority of his ki around him, enveloping him in a void of energy. He then releases it in an outward blast consuming a large area. This attack drains a lot of energy and can easily tire Kalezen out * Ultimate Kamikaze: '''Kalezen's self-destruction technique * '''Megashot: '''Kalezen charge two energy balls and fires them in succession Other abilites * '''Telepathic Communication: '''Kalezen can connect to another's mind in order to talk to them. However, if his power is too low for the recieving end or another force is intercepting/interfering with it, it can overheat his brain ** '''Unclear Communication: '''Kalezen can employ telekinetic powers to understand and communicate with anything that cannot speak any form of English (i.e. Namekian or alien languages) * '''Mimicry: '''A coveted Saiyan ability where the user can copy a ki technique just by looking at it * '''Rapid movement Category:Characters